


World be damned

by Blue_Makes_a_rainbow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All characters will be used some point, M/M, Smut, Zombie Apocalypse, ill go down with this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Makes_a_rainbow/pseuds/Blue_Makes_a_rainbow
Summary: What do you do when the world goes down in flames or should I say zombies?. Eren is stuck alone with mikasa and Armin but  separates and ends up with a stranger with dark hair and silver eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm new, my first fanfic on this site. Send me comments with suggestions or anything like that. I'll do my best to keep up with this

...........

Brown hair Poked from beneath thick green covers, it was a Monday 19th of march. Nothing special was happening today, it was just a normal day where his dad was at work and the smell of fresh pancakes drifted up the stairs and into this very bedroom where a boy led sleeping peacefully. "Eren!" A voice shouted softly, if that was even possible, causing the boy to jolt up and scramble from his bed, getting his ankle caught in a twist of bedding.

He glanced at the time, groaning as it flashed 8:00am. School was out for a good two weeks and there was no need to get up but obviously his mother thought different by waking him. His mother always woke him up, she was an early bird as was her mother before her and before that. She had soft brown hair that was tied in a low side ponytail that rested lightly on her shoulder, she had honey brown eyes that were warm and caring as a mothers should be and caramel tan skin. Eren pretty much resembled her, he had fluffy brown hair that stuck up all over the place and was untameable with caramel skin. The only differences were he was male and had mismatched eyes. One a greeny blue like the ocean and another an gold colour like the sun. His cheeks were slightly rosy which added to his baby face despite being a 16 year old with straight A's. 

Eren chucked on a light blue button up with almost completely black faded jeans before wandering his way down the stairs and into the kitchen to see his mother and his adoptive sister Mikasa. Mikasa had raven black hair that previously reached her hips but now rested on her shoulders. The bangs curved around her face framing her charcoal eyes. Mikasa never really smiled or showed any emotion at all on her face. You had to watch her eyes, weather they hardened, softened, watered or dried up. She was incredibly protective of Eren himself and lashed out at the sight of even a hair on his body being hurt, Eren had saved her once and she felt she needed to protect him for life as that had been what he did for her.

"Hey mum, Mikasa" Eren spoke groggily whilst wiping at his eyes, his mother responded by placing syrup soaked pancakes in front of him and kissing his forehead lightly whilst Mikasa nodded in acknowledgement. Mikasa wasn't a morning person so he never understood why she got up so early every day. Suddenly there were three even knocks on the door making everyone jump due to there happy family daze they had been in. Eren opened the door slowly and there stood armin, his childhood friend. He had golden blonde hair that reached his shoulders, it was styled into some sort of bowl cut with a full fringe that fell just above his sky blue eyes. Gold freckles danced across his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose that held plain black glasses. 

"Eren!" Armin greeted happily causing him to cringe. Why was everyone so chirping in the morning. Armin smiled sympathetically before speaking lower than previously. "Still not a morning person I see Eren" he chuckled as Eren grunted in response before moving so armin could actually step into the house. He greeted Carla, erens mum and Mikasa in a chirpy voice.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time skip --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren, Mikasa and armin sat on the couch within the living room. The room was spacious and consisted of purples and whites. They sat watching the news which suddenly became flashing videos of raging screams and blood before it switched back to a reporter who stood in the middle of it all shouting out her story panicked.

"As you can see riots are breaking out everywhere and there have been reports of people eating eac- ahh" the reporter let out a shrill scream as she was tackled before the screen completely blanked out, turning to one of their experiencing some difficulties page. The three stared in shock as what they saw, recognising the back ground as a ground square near a hospital where his dad worked. "I-it's probably just fake" armin choked still shocked by what he just saw replaying it in his head over and over again. "Yeah" Mikasa voice cut in, damn even she sounded uneasy which caused erens nerves to explode in worry.

A pained screech from the kitchen caught their attention before complete silence, wet snapping and smacking sounds filled the house, the three slowly stood making their way to the kitchen wearily. What they saw would emotionally scar them for life. Carla led gurgling blood on the floor as some random stranger hovered over her tearing into her stomach hungrily before stuffing what ever inners the man grabbed into his bloodied mouth. A flare of white hot rage filled Eren as he launched himself at the intruder who had yet to notice them until this very moment where Eren barrelled into it with an angry shout. Him and the intruder stumbled into the cabinet before Eren started raining down punches. Unfortunately the intruder opened his mouth causing his teeth to bury into erens fist causing Eren to cry out in pain. Eren Yanked his fist away before gripping the intruders also bloodied hair and smashing its head into the floor until there was no sign of movement.

Armin and even Mikasa sat shell shocked before letting out surprised gasps. Eren turned at the sound of their shock to see Carla, his mum sitting up as her innards flopped lazily into her own lap. Eren backed into the cabinet with wide eyes that were stinging with tears. Carla's head snap his way and that's when he saw the once warm honeys blaring with insane and crazy thought. Carla weakly jumped at Eren, her innards and blood covering the floor. He held her at bay as she snapped her teeth at him almost as if she was a hungry and feral dog. Everything seemed to slow down as blood sprayed from his mothers head just as she went limp. With shaking eyes Eren slowly looked up to find Mikasa breathing heavily whilst holding some sort of blunt object.

"M-mikasa" he croaked, tears piling over his eyes and down his tan slightly flushed cheeks. Eren stood up on shaky legs, stumbling towards the door to fumble with the lock, locking the door. He leaned his back against it as Armin and Mikasa approached him wearily. "Eren you don't think that you could end up..... like one of those after being...... bitten do you". This made Mikasas and erens head snap up to look at Armin who had spoken and continued to do so. "I mean.....Carla woke up after being attacked......what if..." Armin trailed off adverting his eyes. Mikasa ran at Eren grabbing his cheeks and beginning to inspect his face for any signs to of sickness that might be worming it's way into Eren as they spoke. She saw that his skin was paling but saw no other signs but even something as simple as that was a clear sign Eren was changing. "Dear god...Eren". tears filled mikasas eyes as Eren continue to pale and his eyes drooped heavily" 

"Mikasa......" erens eyes completely closed and veins became more prominent. She cried loudly before Armin was yanking her away, they slipped out the back door going through about ten to fifteen gardens before breaking into a house that appeared to be empty. They checked all rooms and saw nothing, the house was even well stocked which they found strange.


	2. Hello, frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, tell me any mistakes. Love ya. Also for updating I'll try every two weeks but most likely every month maybe even earlier. I don't know. Screw deadlines

Eren POV 

 

All I could see was black, my body tingled noticeably and my hand hurt like hell. I couldn't remember where I was and there was no noise around me apart from maybe a few loud bangs. Bangs, right. Was that my door. In a few seconds my dark world flashed white and everything came back to me causing me to shoot forward scrambling to my feet. Mikasa, Armin. The house was completely empty, no one insight unless you counted the two dead bodies that had long finished pouring blood that now lay crusty and brown over the floor. They had left me. I felt overwhelming dread wash over me as I darted from room to room trying to find something anything that would stop me from being alone. It's so quiet despite..... that banging. Ahh right the door!!. 

I rushed from where I had ended up, peaking through the peak hole. The banging had now stopped and I couldn't see anyone. It was just the empty path that led to the sidewalk which was too empty. No one was around and the town was completely deserted, cars were placed haphazardly and some were even upside down. Doors and windows on houses were broken whilst glass lay across the ground. There seemed to be streaks and splashes of red across the pavement. No one, it seemed I was completely alone. I couldn't help as more dread filled me, I was alone, completely alone. Mikasa was gone, Armin was gone. I was alone.

Taking a calming breath, I leant my head back before slowly sauntering into front room where we had once just sat and spent time together. They left me. For some reason I couldn't be mad, I must have been changing noticeably but that doesn't explain why I'm fine now. I don't feel sick, maybe alittle cold but I doubt that's involved with having been bitten. I wandered into the kitchen (ignoring the bodies) staring out the back window which instantly caused my eyebrows to furrow. There was someone aimlessly moving around out back but that wasn't it. I could see my reflection. My hair was greasy but it wasn't that either. My normally caramel skin was really pale and my veins were quite noticeable around my neck, I had dark circles under my eyes and my eyes were brighter than ever. A loud bang shook me from my reflection as the glass trembled. The man that had been wandering aimlessly had ran straight into the window as if to attack me, he was snapping his teeth at the window and you could hear the vicious snarling he was letting off. His mouth was blood soaked as was his hair. Small gashes seemed to cover his face and hands that were smacking against the shaking window glass. 

What?. My brain was already moddled and this man didn't seem to even notice that the back door was open,........was open. Realisation shook me and I ran slamming the door shut. However my efforts were pointless as the man still didn't seem to understand what the door was and continued to punch the window relentlessly. It didn't even try to get to the door. That had me thinking, how stupid were these things? . I slowly backed out of the room, out of sight and instantly the banging stopped. I waited and waited but nothing. I slowly peaked round to see the.....man staring aimlessly at the window before spotting me and going back into attacking the window. To test this I once again stepped out of sight and again the noise stopped. "Strange" I muttered to myself, it was as if as soon as i was out of sight i never existed to this beast at all. I sighed, slapping a hand over my face, rubbing at my eyes then cheeks before dropping my hand back to my side. Although those things are a problem, there are others to think about. How I'm alone...., foods gonna run out soon and wate-. My thoughts stopped, I wasn't hungry yet, not even the slightest twinge was in my stomach. I didn't feel bloated as if I had eaten either, just nothing, I could feel nothing. Then I recall my reflection. Pale, veins poking out and ridiculously bright eyes. 

I also felt slightly stronger somehow, my veins felt as if they were pulsing with adrenaline and my heart was beating impossibly slow. If I was lucky I could feel it once every two minutes but apart from that. Nothing. It's like my body had been put of slow motion but fast forward at the same time, if that's even possible. But then again who would of thought any of this was possible. After a while of standing still, feeling my blood wrack rapidly through my veins, everything seemed to slow then it was all black.

\-------------—————–——————————••——---------------------------------

I awake to the sound of someone rummaging through stuff somewhere in my house, they clearly hadn't noticed me, so I slowly stood up. I didn't make a sound as I slowly approached the noise. There were two men stood by each other, one was rapidly searching through draws whilst the other watched. They were having a conversation in hushed voices which I somehow managed to pick up.

"Levi" the taller man grunted scruffily, continuing after the smaller one very graciously stuck up a middle finger. "Checked the house, found a body by the back, no pulse. Bite mark, pale however it seems they've been there a while so it does not look as if it will wake". Once finished the smaller glanced at the other, muttering, "shoot it anyway, can't take chances" 

After that my eyes widened and I backed away in a rush almost falling over my own feet, bolting for the back door. I'll take my chances with this dumb thing out here than with them. They'll want an explanation I can't give because I don't understand myself. I barrel into the rapid knocking it down before sprinting towards the fencing. Shit, the fence is locked, I glance behind me, my eyes widen at what I see. The Rapids brains were all over the grass and a short man with piercing grey eyes, midnight black hair and pale skin is pointing a gun directly between my eyes. I try to speak but it comes out in an unintelligible grunt which surprises me, I watch his eyes narrow whilst he cocks the gun back.

"Levi" my eyes shoot to the source of the voice to find the taller man, I notice he had blond hair, freakishly big eyes brows and baby blue eyes. I swallow before glancing back to the man named Levi nervously. I try to speak again which ends the same as last time. My hands fly to my throat as I stare on with wide eyes. If my voice is gone then I can't imagine my appearance right now. "He's not attacking and he's acting very much human" the man adds helpfully. However the smaller does not lower the gun and I find white hot rage filling my being and the next thing I know is I'm above the smaller man snapping my teeth as the bigger tries but fails to pull me away. I find sick thoughts filling my head which causes me to jump back in shock. My bright green eyes as wide as saucers. "What the hell" I manage to croak for the first time since I've woken up. They both mirror my shocked expression. Then black again


End file.
